Angel of Chaos
by Redemerald6
Summary: When you live at the School most of your life you get trust issues. So when a young girl escapes and starts robbing stores. Will the young justice find her before the white coats do? And can they gain her trust before it's too late? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Chaos.

Kim: A new story?

Me: Yep, I have wanted to write this one for a while.

Kim: Well then I'll get out of your way. Good luck.

Me: (nods) I don't own maximum ride or young justice.

Chapter 1

unknown pov

I sat in my cage sadly. I thought about what the boy in my neighboring cage said about those six that escaped a few years ago. /If they got out so can I./ I thought sourly. I was the strongest and fast of all the test subjects. I was cloned using the DNA of the six that escaped which mean I have all their powers only ten time stronger. I crossed my arms. I was going to get out tonight and I was taking the boy with me. Finally, the white coats came in to get one of the kids and start the testing on the poor guy or gal. As they passed my cage the one closest to me was so busy talking to his partner that he didn't feel me reach out as quick as lightning and grab the keys. They took one of the older kids out of her cage and dragged her away. As she passed my cage she smiled and mouthed "Get them out." I nodded slightly and she left in peace.

Three hours later it was time for all the white coats to leave. I waited and waited. At least the lights in the room went out. I had to be fast. I unlocked my cage and rushed to the others. In all there were eight cages in our room. I unlocked them all and made sure everyone was ready to leave. There was a baby that had to be carried, but other then him we were ready. I waved for them to follow me and they obeyed. We crept out stopping every now and then because there was a beast. Beasts were what we called the guard men/dogs. Finally, we located an exit. We ran out again hiding every once in a while. We were so close, then, it all went down hill. The youngest girl among us, a human/cat, sneezed so loud that the entire lab heard her. Beasts appear seemingly out of no where and started to attack. Everything after that was a blur. I remember grabbing the boy and baby and running as fast as I could, and that is pretty fast. The boy was a bit behind but still keeping pace enough to where I wasn't dragging him. I clutched the baby to my chest.

We ran until we couldn't here the beasts angry yells. We stopped to breath, that is when I noticed my friend was hurt. He collapsed on the ground his breath came in strangled gasps. I turned him over and saw three bullet wounds. Even if we got help right now there was no way to save him. My eyes filled with tears "No, we're free! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT BEFORE YOU GET TO ENJOY YOUR LIFE!" he panted and reached for my hand "A-all I need is- ugh..." his hand began to lose it's grip on mine. I clutched it "What? What should I do?" He leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I had seen this happen once before while watching a couple of white coats. They kissed each other like that and when I asked why they said loved each other. They were the only white coats that were ever nice to me. One day the lady white coat came and told me she was leaving, but she would free me one day. She promised.

His head fell back and his eyes went dark. It took me only seconds to realize that my first love and kiss just died in my arms. I sobbed and laid against his chest. I knew I need to keep moving, but I could just leave him like that. I lied him on the ground and closed his eyes. Then I work like someone pressed the times twelve button on my remote and his body was covered in a stone tomb. I stood and walked over to the baby that lay on the ground asleep. I scooted it into my arms and sighed. There was no way he would have a chance at a normal life if he stayed with me. I looked over my shoulder and slowly spread my wings. They were the only part of me that didn't belong to the 'Flock'. Gold and white eagle wings with black secondary feathers. I flapped them slightly then again a bit harder. I raised into the air and flew away from the sad place.

I don't know how long I flew before the baby awoke. He coed in my arms and I smiled at him. I decide to name him while we flew. "Well, what shall we name you?" I asked. At that moment a lager eagle flew in front of me. The baby reached for the creature and the name came to me "Aetos." I murmured as the majestic bird flew away. I returned my gaze to the baby who was playing with his fingers "Okay, Aetos it is." I said smiling and flying on.

I flew for a few more miles and land in front of an orphanage. I pulled out a piece of paper and tucked it into Aetos' blankets. I had found the paper in a book that had been thrown away. It had his name on it so I tore out the page. I placed him at the door and knocked loudly on the door. When I heard foot steps I ran, leaving Aetos in their hands. I was officially alone.

Three years later

Kid Flash pov

I was doing my rounds in the city. Flash was sick so I had to watch the city until he was well again. I sighed in frustration. Over the last three years there has been an odd string of robberies and the thief still hasn't been caught. Even Batman hasn't gotten any clues. There were two reasons the robberies were odd. One, the thief only to food or clothes or from time to time a drink, but never anything of value like money or jewelry. Two, every one of theses robberies, the only thing they leave behind is a golden eagle feather. I ran up to a local gas station to rest for a bit. I sat on the bench and breathed.

Suddenly, I heard a loud yell "Thief! You get back here!" I stood and stared as a girl in a large trench coat burst out of the store. She saw me, gasped, and ran away. I was shocked until the owner ran out of his store holding a feather in his hand. At that moment I realized that girl was our eagle thief! I ran after her at full speed. She froze as I slid in front of her "Hey, cutie. What's the rush?" I sassed she back away a few steps and turned to run the other way. I got in front of her again and shook my head, smirking "Nope, can't go that way." I said and now she was glaring daggers at me "Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you." she said. I was taken aback but I stood my ground.

She growled in frustration and seemed to look for an exit. She looked at the sky and smiled. "You know, you're fast." she said backing up and taking off her coat. I was confused. "But I can do something you can't." I raised an eye brow "And that is?" her smile grew and suddenly she was right next to me. "Fly." she whispered in my ear before spreading a pair of white, gold, and black wings and flew away.

I stood there in shock. I was still standing there when Robin finally appeared. "KF? What's up?" he asked. I blinked and looked at the belated boy wonder "Dude, you just miss our eagle feather thief." I said. He stared at me shocked. "Wait, you saw him? You saw his face?" he said "Not 'him', 'her' our robber is a girl."

Robin and I went back to Mount Justice. The moment I was inside I didn't return Megan's greeting or even cared about Artimis' insults about being late back. I was still so shocked. Megan looked at Robin "What's wrong with him?" she asked. Robin looked at me "Should I tell them or do you want to?" he asked. I shook my head "I'll tell them, but, I think the league should know about this, too." At that moment Batman and Black Canary appeared "Hear what?" asked Batman. I stood and looked him in the eye with a very serous look "I've seen the Feather Thief. I know what she looks like and can point her out if I see her." there was a stunned silents. Even the bat was stunned. He quickly recovered "Are you certain?" I nodded and held up and gold feather "I got an unexpected souvenir when she took off." Conner came forward "Took off? You mean you let her go?" I glared at him. "Hey, I may have speed, but I can't fly!"

I described her as fully as I could "And when we find her, then what? Her crime is trying to survive." I said. Black Canary sighed "We'll discuss that if and when it happens." she said as the league left. I gritted my teeth. I need to find her first. Not for the glory, but just to be sure she was safe. I began to leave when Artimis called "Where are you going?" she demanded. I turned "I'm going to find her, before the league." the whole team stared at me in shock. Then, Robin stood "I'm coming, too. I want to meet this girl." with in moments the whole team was leaving.

"Where do we start?" asked Conner telepathically. "I placed a tracker on her when I ran passed her. Robin, can you..?" Robin nodded "You had me at tracker." Robin pointed toward the docks "She's over there." Megan steered the bio-ship and landed in camo mode. We crept inside. I was about to open the door that Robin signaled to when Aqua Lad stopped me and pointed at the top of the door. There was a bucket of wrenches tied to a string that would be pulled if the door was opened. Megan flew up and carefully pulled it down and untied it. After inspection we decided there were no more traps. I opened the door. The only light in the room was a desk lamp. I walked quietly up to it and saw the girl. She was using her arms as a pillow as she slept on the desk. I gently placed a hand on her forehead. At the station I noticed she looked a bit pale. Her skin was on fire. "She has a fever, I don't know how long she's been sick, but, it is bad." Conner nodded and scooped her into his arms and we ran back to the ship.

We ran back into Mount Justice and were greeted by Black Canary. "Where have you all..." I didn't let her finish "Not now! She needs help!" I pointed to Conner who came into view with the girl in his arms. Canary gasped and ran over "Oh my gosh, Conner, come with me. The rest of you stay here." Before they could leave the girl spread her wing knocking Conner over. She stood shakily "Where am I? Who are you?" she demanded her wings making her look slightly demonic. "Easy, we're trying to help. You sick." I said. She growled "No wants to help me. They only hunt me." I got the sense she wasn't talking about the police. "Who is hunting you?" asked Megan gently. The girl's eye looked at the alien "The white coats and Beasts. I escaped and they want me back. I'll never go back, NEVER!

Girl's pov

I jumped into the air and flew in search of an exit. My mind flashed back to the labs and my dead love. I put on a spurt of speed as I sensed that the green girl was following me. I flew up to the ceiling and looked. There was no place to go "Please," said the alien girl "we really are trying to help." I glared, but, almost believed her. Almost. Then a man in red and blue walked in. The blond lady pointed to me and said something I couldn't hear. I paniced and flew full speed threw a vent. I folded my wings and glided through the ventilation until I couldn't anymore. Fortunately, I stopped near an opening I crawl to it and looked down. It was a room full of weights. Defiantly a boy's room. I jumped out and landed noiselessly on the floor. I ran to the door and opened it. I peeked into the hall and when I was certain no one was there I ran out. I ran down the hall. Suddenly, a voice echoed every where. "Attention, there is an intruder in the base. We believe she is ill." I shook /Oh, great. Now everyone knows I'm here./ I thought as I ran in a random direction. I ran and ran, again with the flash backs. This one was of my love's last and only kiss. I leaned against the wall, being sick was affecting my strength. I panted and thought about the boy. He died before he could be named. My eyes got teary and I slid to the ground. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed.

Superman pov

When Canary called me I was puzzled. Why would she call me to Mount Justice? I arrived and Canary called to me pointing to the ceiling "Superman, that girl up there is sick. But, she's too scared to let us help her!" I looked up and saw a winged girl. Megan must have been trying to talk to her. Upon seeing me the girl looked even more scared and darted into a vent.

After that we searched everywhere and Canary informed everyone else in the base that there was an intruder. I was searching a hallway when my hearing picked up on sobbing. Sobbing? I walked toward the noise and found the girl. She was sitting in the hall with her head in her knees. I walked forward gently and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and she looked at me with so much fear it was heart-breaking. "It's okay, I'm Superman. What's your name." she looked down in defeat "I- I don't have one. They never named us." she shivered as she seem to recall something painful the she looked up at me "Please, don't make me go back. The Beasts will murder me. I can't go back not after he.." she stopped and cried again pleading with me not to take her back to this place "Listen, I don't know where you came from or what has happened to you. But, I promise, you don't have to go back. But, we do need to get you to the medical room. Your very sick." the girl raised her eyes and I saw hope in them. She nodded and then she tried to stand, but what ever strength she had before was gone now. I caught her before she hit the floor and carried her to the med room.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of Chaos.

Chapter 2: Beast attack and a name.

I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.

Girl's pov

I sat up and held my head to stop it from spinning. A small groan escaped my lips. I struggled to remember what had happen. Then, it all came back. The boy, Superman, something about me being sick. I looked around and noticed I was on a soft bed. The fast boy and the green girl from before were asleep. The boy was on the floor while the girl was in the chair by my bed. I heard footsteps coming our way and quickly pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open "Man, was he here all night?" asked a man's voice "Neither, he nor Megan wanted to leave her side." answered and deeper voice. "Well, I better get him home before his mom starts to worry." I heard him walk over to the side of my bed "Wally, Wally, come on champ. Let's get you home." The boy groaned and the man laughed. "Looks like I'm carrying him." he said. "Yes, he is in a very deep sleep. I don't he would wake if there was a bomb." said the deep voice. "Bomb? Where?" yelped a girl's voice. "Peace, Megan, there is no bomb." Megan sighed in relief. "Well, I'll see you guys later. Make sure you contact us when she wakes up will ya?" there was a rush of wind "Come, Megan. You need to go to your room as well." the sound of the girl standing made me a bit sad "Yes, uncle John." she said and the two of them left as well.

I sat up again, this time to an empty room. I sighed and pulled back the blankets. I stretched my wings a bit then folded them behind my back again. I sat on my bed for a moment and thought. If I left now there might be a chance the school wouldn't find me. Maybe, just maybe, they forgot I escaped. Maybe they were so focused on the Flock they forgot I was out there some where. I smiled as I imagined the very idea of being free of fear. I could put myself into the system, I may find a good family, and if I don't, well, I was the fastest flier in the universe. Who could catch me? The more I thought about it the more I knew it would never happen. As long as I was alive the beasts would hunt me and kill whoever got between me and them. At this realization I froze in fear. Everyone who has been around my has me scent. Especially, the fast boy, Wally, and the girl, Megan. They were around me the longest. The beasts would use my scent to find them. The girl was safe for now a would be as long a she was here. But the boy, didn't someone say they were taking him home? I gasped and ran out my door. I ran as fast as I could, it was not as fast as the boy, but it was close. As I ran I was so focused on getting to the boy I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a tall boy with black hair. We both fell back. "Geez, KF, watch- Oh." he looked at me "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry." I said getting quickly to my feet. I was about to take off again when the boy grabbed my wrist "To go where? You're still sick."

I pulled away "I don't care! That fast boy is in danger!" the boy looked puzzled "Fast boy?" then he seem to realize who I was talking about "You- you don't mean Kid flash?" I thought "Red head, runs at the speed of sound?" I asked. He nodded "That's him." I said. "How is he in danger?" he asked suspiciously "The beasts know my scent! They'll use it to find him!" I said turning to run again. This time the boy was too shocked to stop me.

Robin pov

Okay, I know I should have stopped her from leaving. But, I was shocked. KF was in danger, these beasts were after him? After I got over my shock I ran to the computer room and checked the cameras. The girl was in the hanger. Aqua Lad came in "Robin? What's going on?" he walked up and I told him what the girl said "Do you think she was telling the truth?" he asked, worry plain in his voice "I don't think she ever learned how to lie." I said. "What are we going to do?" he looked at the screen and we both watched as she leaped outside.

Kid Flash pov

I groaned and sat up. I was laying in my bed with the blankets drawn up. I got out of bed and thought wondering how I got home. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep on the floor by the girl's bed. Then, my door opened and Barry walked in and I understood he must have brought me home. "Good, your up." he said smiling. I stretched "Yeah. Did you bring me home?" I asked just to make sure "Yeah, your mom would have killed me if I didn't." /No joke./ I thought as I walked over to my window. I was about to open it when my communicator went off. "_KF, this is Robin! Come in!"_ Robin's voice was panicked so I picked up "Rob? What's up?" _"You need to get back here, NOW!"_ I looked at Barry confused and he shrugged "Why?" _"There are these thing chasing that girl. Apparently, they can track you by your scent and you and Megan were with her the longest so her scent is all over you." _"Okay, so wh-AH!" before I could finish my question it was answered. A giant creature crashed through my window and knock me down. "KID!" yelp Barry running to help only to be swatted aside. He slid to the ground. I fought against the beast. As two more came in "Where is the freak?" demanded one of them "I see three right here." I said angrily as I kicked the one that held me. Direct hit to the gut. He groaned and released me enough. I ran out of his grip. I probably would have been able to get out if they weren't in front of the window and Barry wasn't blocking the door.

They backed me into a corner, their fangs bared in evil smiles. "DOWN BOY!" yelled a voice from behind them and the one in the center collapsed to the floor. The other two turn and grinned evilly "Well, it looks like we were right. The Flock clone is alive." "Yeah, let see what we can do about that." they both dove at her she dodged them and kicked one of the in the head, knocking him out. She ran over to the window "Here, boy. Who wants a little walkie?" the beast leaped at her and she move. He stumbled and struggled to regain is balance so he wouldn't fall out the window. I ran forward and slammed into him and he fell out the window. The girl flew back to my window and awoke Barry. We quickly tied the beasts up and called for someone to come and get them. "Nice work back there." I said as we walked back into Mount Justice. "I just acted on my animal instincts. Pretty easy to do when your twelve percent bird." she said not looking at me. That reminded me what the beasts called her

"Why did they call you the Flock clone?" I asked. She sighed "Many years ago, there were six people like me. Avian-Humans, well they escaped their prison and have been living on the run ever since. When the School, the name of the lab/prison where I was created, decided there was no way they could ever catch them they decide to use the DNA samples the gather from them to make a clone. As they each had two percent Avian DNA and there were six of them I got twelve percent. I have all their abilities and strengths. When, I found out they were going to put me up against Max, the leader of the Flock and, for all intensive purposes, my mother I escaped as well. Originally, I got away with two others, the boy who lived in the cage next to mine and a baby. The boy died before we could get away and after I was far away from the school I left the baby at an orphanage in hopes he would have a better life if he was adopted by a normal family." she began to cry. Suddenly, I understood why she was so scared of us. That wasn't a life, it was a living nightmare. "Did the baby have a name? Maybe we can find him." I offered. She smiled "Aethos. I named him while we were flying." I nodded and we walked into the main room. I was tackled at once by a worried Megan. "You're both okay! Thank heavens." she said happily.

After everything calmed down, Robin asked the question we were all thinking "So what's your name?" the girl looked sad "I don't have one. They don't exactly care about names at the School." I thought "How about, Admeta?" I offered. They all turn to me and the girl smiled "I like it." she said I smiled "Admeta it is." said Aqua Lad.

(A/N: Admeta is Greek for untamed and Aethos is Greek for eagle.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Chaos.

I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.

Chapter 3: White coats.

Admeta pov

I sat in a court room as the discussed my punishment for stealing. I looked back and saw my new friends. Wally and Robin gave me thumbs up and smile encouragingly. I forced a smile and looked back at the judge. Batman said she was fair, and he was right. But, I knew there was nothing she could do. I knew my sentence before anyone else thanks to my mind reading abilities. I shook as she announced it "You will be put into foster care in hopes that you will find a proper family."

I stood as the two police came to take me away. When they got closer, I picked up on their thought and panicked.

Kid Flash pov

I was sad and at the same time glad for Admeta. I was sad because the systems these days could care less about the kids, but glad because the system was better then juvenile detention. Suddenly, she freaked out. She turned and punched one of the cops. He fell back in surprise and stared at her. I quickly stood "Admeta, what are you doing!" I yelled. She turned "He a beast!" she pointed at the cop she just downed. To my surprise the man began to laugh "I could never sneak up on you ,flock clone." she growled like a lion "I have a name now, it's Admeta." his smile vanished as a group of cops appeared and surrounded him. He turned his attention back to me and smile evilly, "Another time then." he said spreading a pair of wings and bursting through the glass roof.

There was a rush to find the beast, but in the end he was gone. The judge decide to rethink her sentence, so she seen Admeta to sit outside the room and wait. She was shaking from what happened. I walked up to her "You okay?" she shook her head and burst into tears "They found Aethos, and they killed him while testing on him." my heart stopped. What monsters killed a three year old? I watched her sadly as she cried. Robin came over with the others. Megan, Artemis, and and Zatana noticed her tears "What happened?" asked Artemis almost accusingly. I didn't care. I just shook my head "The beasts got Aethos." Megan gasped and looked at Admeta, who was crying harder.

Robin spoke up "Well, we had good news at least. After what just happened, Admeta will be staying at Mount Justice with us. That is until they find someone who will take her in." I nodded and looked at her again. She looked defeated and sad.

Admeta pov

I was glad I didn't have to go into the system, bu the pain of losing Aethos was greater then any joy I could ever feel.

(A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but it's the best I can do right now.)


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of Chaos.

I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.

* * *

>Chapter 4: The Flock.<p><p>

Max pov

"So, Max," said Iggy fly up behind me "remind me. Why are we going to this Gotham place?" I rolled my eyes. "Again, Iggy, we're going because this Batman said he found something that we might be interested in." Iggy steered away saying "Oh, that right." Fang took his place at my side "So what do you think the bat found?" I shrugged "Beats mean. He didn't seem to think it was safe to talk about over the phone." he looked forward "Something's up. I think we should be careful." I nodded.

Admeta pov

I was training with the team when Batman came in. "Admeta, I need you to come with me." he said. I stood "Um, okay." I said running over to him. A little ways down the hall I managed to ask a question "Batman, is something wrong?" he shook his head "I just have some people I want you to meet some people."

We went to Gotham and waited on top of the building with his calling beacon. We were up there awhile then I saw something flying our way. I quickly ran and hid behind Batman's cape as I heard people land on the roof.

Max pov

We spotted the bat on a roof and circled down to him. We landed and I walked up to him "Alright, we're here. What did you what?" he raised an eyebrow "You're Max?" I rolled my eyes "Well, duh." suddenly, there was a voice from out of nowhere. "Oh, so that's where I got it from." the flock and I jumped "Who said that?" said Angel. A small girl, about Nudge's age peeked out from behind Batman "That would be me." she said. She slowly stepped out from behind him. "This is Admeta." he said "And this is what you wanted to show us?" I said more coldly then I meant to. Admeta looked sad and hurt. Then, she seemed to remember something. She spread a pair of beautiful eagle wings. We all stare.

Admeta pov

Okay, they knew I was one of them now, but I didn't know if I should tell them that I was for all intensive purposes their daughter. Suddenly, Angel, the youngest, froze and her eyes got wide. I realized I accidentally opened my mind to her. Which means she heard my thought about being their daughter. I quickly closed my mind but it was too late. The damage was done. "What do you mean your our daughter?" she asked and the whole flock looked at her then to me. I looked away embarrassed by my mistake "Well, I-I'm a..." Batman finished for me "She is a clone made from the DNA of all of you. So, in truth, she is like your child." their eyes all got wide as they stared at me. I was shaking in fear. Megan had told me about how Superman wouldn't except that Conner was his son. I feared that the Flock wouldn't except me. Angel softened and I mentally head slapped. I did it again.

Max pov

I was in shock. We had a daughter? I was too shocked to move or say anything. Angel on the other hand spoke up "We won't turn you away. I'm too young to be your mom, but I can be your sister." she said. I looked at Angel and realized that she must have pick up on a thought from Admeta. She was afraid we'd turn her away? Nudge spoke up "Yeah, sisters. We'll be best sisters." she said running up and hugging the unsuspecting teen. At first she didn't seem to know what to do, then she returned the hug. I saw tears fill her eyes and she hugged Nudge closer. I could help but wonder if she was ever hugged in her life.

I sighed and then smiled at the crying girl. It took a lot to make us cry, but I go the sense this girl cried a little easier. Batman watched us the whole time and I thought I saw a small smile. "Admeta, why don't you take them to Mount Justice and introduce them to the team." Admeta nodded as she pulled out of Nudge's hug. She took her hands and smile "Come on, you'll love them." she said she let go of Nudge's hands and ran to the edge of the building and jumped off spreading her wings. We all followed her.

As we flew we learned that she inherited Nudge's motor mouth. We finally arrived and flew inside. "Okay, now they don't know your here so stay close, oh, and try not to annoy Wolf." I looked at Fang who shrugged. Just then, a huge white wolf came running into the room. He pounced and started licking Admeta in the face. She laughed "Ha ha, stop, Wolf, ha ha, down." she pushed the wolf down and he looked at us and growled slightly "Easy, boy. Their the Flock. Uh, hey, where's Conner? Aren't you two inseparable?" she asked looking around. Wolf barked happily and ran to the door. He looked at the door then back at us. "Alright, we coming." said Admeta and we ran after Wolf. We were lead into the living area. A boy with black hair and a black and red Superman t-shirt greeted Wolf.

Kid Flash pov

Admeta came running into the room after Wolf. She had a huge smile on her face. I was about to ask why when six other kids walked in. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Flock." she said happily. The reaction we each had were each as funny as the next. Megan dropped the bowl of flour she was carrying in shock and it got all over her and Zatana. Aqua lad lost all concentration and was covered in the water he was training with and Robin fell, most ungracefully, out of his chair. I ran had been running in and, on hearing the words, forgot to stop and hit a wall.

I stood and was the first to greet them. "Hi, I'm Wally." I shook the tall blond's hand "Uh, I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel." Slowly the rest of the team introduce themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Chaos.

Chapter 5: They hit where it hurts.

* * *

>I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.<p><p>

Admeta pov

I sat next to Angel. She and I had really gotten on great since the day the flock came. The were staying in mount justice for awhile as well. Each of us got along with different members of the flock. Max really got along with Zatanna and Nudge really liked Megan. Gazzy and Iggy liked Robin and Wally. Fang had long conversations with Conner and Aqua Lad, and I already said who I favored. I loved them all, they were my family and friends.

We were about to have dinner when Martian Manhunter came into the room. "Batman has sent for the flock." Max and the others stood, but I didn't. Max looked at me "I think that means all of us Addy." I looked at the martian and stood when he nodded. We went into the briefing room. "Good," said Batman when he saw us "we just got word that a couple of 'White coats', as you call them, turned themselves in a little while ago. The judge is calling you all forward to testify as to what they did to you.

"Fine by me." said Max "Who did that catch?" Batman brought up an image of the two. I gasped and looked away. Those stupid scientists were hitting below the belt here. The two that turned themselves in were the two that promised to come for me. Batman was clearly surprised by my reaction "Admeta?" I shivered "I can't. Those two are the only ones at the labs that were nice to me and the others. Batman and the flock stared at me in shock as I ran out of the room. I ran past my friends and outside. I spread my wings and took off into the evening sky. I flew around the city and help where I could. Finally, I found a place to rest. I sat at the top of a building and stared out at the city below. I had pulled on my trench coat encase someone came to the roof. Good thing too, a middle aged man came to the roof and saw me. "Well, hello there. What are you doing up here?" he said. I turned and pulled my coat tighter around me.

The man came and sat next to me. I knew I could just fly away if this got weird so I just sat there. "Are you going to answer me?" I stared out blankly and answered "Not if you are a stranger, I don't even know your name." he smiled "Fair enough," he reached out a hand "Jeb Batchelder and you?" I paused then replied "Admeta Ride." the man got stiff and I decided it was a bad idea to take flight now "Really? You wouldn't know a Max Ride would you?" he asked. I pretended to think "Can't say I do. Mom says I'm related to Sally ride, the pilot. But I don't buy it." the man eased up and relaxed. /Note to self: stop hanging out on roof tops./ I thought. The man left and I relaxed too. There was just something about him I didn't like. His spirit reeked of death and the pain of losing a loved one.

I flew around the city one more time and ran into Max. "Hey, Admeta, you kind of just took off there. Where did you go?"

(A/N: Sorry it's so short. I am working on a sleepy brain. Please read and review.)


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of Chaos.

Chapter 6: the disowning.

* * *

>I don't own Maximum Ride or Young Justice.<p><p>

Max pov

I sat next to Admeta. Ever since she took off from the roof she has been hiding something. I have asked Angel to see what, but she always closed her mind around Angel. The truth is we don't know much about her, her past, what she likes, who she hates. Dang, now I feel like a bad mom.

I walked into the kitchen and found Megan cooking again. She did that a lot. "Hey, Megan." I said "Oh, hey, Max. Do you think you could help me?" I nodded and came into the kitchen. "Hey, Megan? Does Admeta talked to you about her past?" she shook her head "The only one she seems to talk to about that stuff is Wally. He's the one who found and saved her you know." I blinked "No, I didn't." she stood up strait "Oh, well, I'll tell you what I know."

She told me about the boy and Aethos. The string of robberies, and how no one could solve them. How Wally happened to rest at her newest target and followed her to her hide out. "Admeta, only opens to Wally now. She really trusts him." I nodded as, at that moment, said speeder came into the room. "Hey, Wally, has Admeta told you whats bothering her?" Wally came to the counter and I took a drink of water "Actually, she did mention something that bugged her after the two of you came back from her flight. Something about an old guy named Jeb or something like that." I choked on my drink and my glass fell from my hand "J-Jeb? Are you sure that's what she said?" Wally nodded "What's this about Jeb?" asked a voice from behind me. I turn and saw the flock, minus Admits, standing there looking scared.

Kid Flash pov

I don't know what I said, but it really stirred up a reaction from the flock. "What's wrong?" I asked and Max clinched her fists and muttered "This is low, Jeb, even for you." Angel looked at me "Jeb Batchelder, is one of the white coats at the school. He was the one who freed us then betrayed us. Is he here?" she asked Max "Seems so, he talked to Admeta." they all got even more worried. Then, Admeta herself walked in and noticed us all. "Admeta, did you really meet a man named Jeb?" asked Max. She nodded and max collapsed in a chair. Admeta looked at Angel and the two seem to have a telepathic conversion. Admeta looked scared and spoke aloud "I didn't tell him anything." she cried "You told him your name?" yelped Angel "Oh, except that." Max groaned and sank into her chair deeper. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." said Admeta getting scared. I looked at the flock. They all looked to be in deep thought. Finally, Max spoke "The trial is this afternoon. After it's over, the flock will leave, and never come back. No one liked this plan, well no one raised in the flock. I looked in horror at Admeta. She was shaking her head "No." she murmured.

Max pov

I turned and stared at Admits. "What?" she looked at me "I said 'No.' I have been running for too long. I won't leave another family to perish. You can go if you want. " she turned to the team and they smiled happily, especially Wally. I growled, for some reason I hated the idea of Admeta staying behind. "You're coming if I have to get Angel to influence you to do that then so be it. Everyone stared at me and Admeta looked scared. Megan stepped forward and looked angry "She'll have to break my mind barrier first." Admeta stepped out from behind Megan "I'm not coming, Max. Get over it."

Kid Flash pov

Max lost it when Admeta said that. She charged toward the unsuspecting girl. She tackled her to the ground and Admeta kicked her off of her and jumped to her feet again. She charged at Max now and, though Max was maybe two or three years older then her, Admeta grabbed Max by the collar and lifted her off the ground. Fang started to go at her and I tackled him and prevented him from attacking. All Hades broke loose after that. It was a full Flock vs. young justice battle. Max vs. Admeta, Me vs. Fang, Megan vs. Angel, Artemis vs. Nudge, and Conner and Robin vs. Iggy and Gazzy. I'm not sure how the others were doing. I was busy with Fang, he fought hard, but I was fighting for something dear to me. Our whole team was, I don't know why the Flock fought, but it must not have been that important as they were losing.

Suddenly, I felt someone pull me away from the goth teen. I struggled to get back to the battle. Until I realized there was no battle to return to. Everyone was being held back from each other by a member of the justice league. I struggled like the others until Batman called for order, which was made difficult by a furious Robin who fought very hard indeed. "Enough! What happened?" he asked angrily. "The flock tried to force Admeta to leave!" I growled "Max threatened to use Angel's power of influence to force her to go with them!" snarled Megan as she fought her uncle. Batman looked at the struggling Max "Is this true?" he asked, shocked and angry. "Every word!" said Max "And I will. The flock has to stay together! We can just leave each other!" Admeta broke free of Hawk girls grip and glared at Max "I'M NOT PART OF THE FLOCK!" we all stopped struggling and stared at Admeta in shock "I may have been made from you, but I'm not one of you. I never was. I see that now, you all lived your lives. It's time I lived mine." Max looked shocked and terrified. Angel and Nudge broke down into tears. Basically, Admeta just disowned the Flock. She might as well have said "I am no longer a member of your family." Flash released me in shock and I fell to my knees. Max and the others freed themselves "Fine, if that's how you feel. We leave right after the trial." Batman cleared his throat "That's actually why we're here. There is not going to be a trail. The two took a plea bargain , so there was no need for you all to testify." Max looked down "In that case, we'll leave now." she said and the flock turned and left. We didn't know this, but that was the last time we would ever see them.


	7. Chapter 7

Angel of Chaos.

Chapter 7: Jeb comes to mount justice. Last chappy.

* * *

>I don't own young justice or maximum ride.<p><p>

Admeta pov

I laid in my bed and stared at my ceiling. I wasn't sure if I over reacted before by disowning the flock. I heard a knock at the door "Come in." I called. Wally came in "Hey, how are you doing?" I sighed "I did the right thing. Right?" Wally sighed "I'm not sure, on one hand they tried to force you to come and on the other they must have had a reason for wanting you to go with them. I think we all over reacted there." I nodded "Well, it's too late now. Their gone." Wally looked at me sadly and left the room.

I flopped back onto my pillows and started to fall asleep. Then, I heard my door open again. I at up to see who was there but didn't see anyone. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I was expecting to see the boys waiting for me to come so they could pull some prank to cheer me up. I looked around, but there was no one outside the door either. I shrugged and turned to go back to my room. Suddenly, a rough hand wrapped around my mouth and grabbed me. I struggled and managed to open my mouth enough to bite my holder. I bit down hard and tasted to metallic taste of blood. My capture yelped and released me. I whirled around and saw a beast! I quickly use my eagle cry to warn the others. We decided when Wally was attack that would be our signal that warned us about beasts.

Kid Flash pov

I heard Admeta's eagle cry and ran to the hall it came from, the others close behind. We rounded the bend and saw her glaring at a beast that was clutching his hand as it bled. The monster looked at her and roared before charging at her. Robin used his bow staff to catapult himself at the beast. It was knocked to the ground. The beast leapt at him, but stopped when a voice call "Enough!" I turned expecting to see Batman. Instead, I saw a middle aged man in a lab coat and wearing a pair of glasses. Admeta snarled "You." I looked at her and realized who this must be. We all quickly got in front of her protectively. "We fought off the flock we can fight you off too, old man." said Conner. Jeb nodded and smile "I am very impressed with what you have as a team, but we are not here for a fight." my eyes narrowed "Could have fooled me." said Admeta "Last I checked it was rude to sneak up behind people and grab them."

The beast growled and Jeb held up his arm to block him from attacking us. "Forgive my son. He has a short temper." we blinked and Admeta turned to the beast "I do not envy your parental situation." she said "There are few who do." he replied. His father ignored him and addressed me "You, I believe, are the young man who found our little lost lamb." he said. He spoke like Admits wasn't there "I might be, what's it to you?" he waved his hand and, before I could react, the beast attacked me. I struggled in his grip as he held me "You see, it's common knowledge that this particular experiment gets attached to who ever is kind to her or offers help. When she loses this person, she becomes an empty shell. No thought, no actions, not even the will to live."

Admeta pov

The beast tightened his grip on Wally and the teen cried out in pain as I heard some of his ribs crack. "STOP IT!" I screamed running forward. The beast kicked and I dodged his attack. I knocked his legs out from under him. He released Wally and Conner caught him as he flew through the air. I glared at Jeb "Now I see. Now I see why Max hates you, Jeb. Anyone with that little love in his heart will never be loved by max or any of the Flock. I don't care if she is your daughter." Jeb stiffened and glared at me. "You have no place to speak of Max, clone." the whole team stood next to me "Her name is Admeta, and no matter what you do or say, she is not going back with you. Not while we are alive." Wally walked forward "You should have realized, Batchelder, I'm not the only one here who is attached to Admeta. Our care for one another drives us. What drives you?"

Jeb stared at us. It was plain to see that he hadn't expected this. He must have thought this would an easy grab and go. Now that I look back, he was right. What happened next pretty much ended it for all of us.

Normal pov

There wasn't much time to stop it even if they knew it would happen. But, Jeb suddenly pulled out a gun and pointed it at Wally. Admeta realized what was going on and placed herself in the path of the bullet. Everything seemed to slow down to the teens as they watched Admeta hit the floor. Wally stared in horror and caught her in his arms. She was already gone. Wally sat there as he held the dead girl. He knew this seemed familiar. Then, he remember that this was how she lost her first love. He boy had been shot to death and died in her arms, just not instantly. He shivered and felt rage flood him. The rage spread from him to Robin, then Aqua Lad and Megan and so on. Conner let out a fierce roar, like a wide animal. He charged toward the man who was in temporary shock that he had kill his only link left to his daughter. Conner might have torn the man limb from limb if Superman hadn't grabbed him.

Batman, Superman, and Flash had come to mount justice to give the team a mission and heard the gun shot. They stared in horror as Admeta fell to the ground. Superman barely had time to, or wanted to, stop Conner. I caught the boy and stopped him from attacking the white coat and beast. Both of whom seemed in shock. They were easily subdued and sent to prison. The team never received the mission that the three league members came to give, they were too heart broken at the loss of their comrade and friend. Wally was the worst, he didn't eat, he didn't sleep, he didn't even run for maybe two weeks.

Two weeks after Admeta's death.

Wally pov

I sat in my room and stared at the ceiling. Just like Admeta when she was sad or confused. I felt fresh tears start to come up. I couldn't get over what happened. I turned on my side and saw a faint light from my window. I stood and walked over to it. I looked out and saw Admeta. She looked beautiful, her hair was down and flowing freely in the wind. She was flying around and two others with wings flew after her. A small boy a few years old and a teenage boy. He caught Admeta and pulled her close. The two shared a kiss. I knew that these were the two friends she lost. She was with them and she was happy. She saw me and waved. I tentatively waved back and she flew to my window. I quickly opened my window and she flew in "Hey, Wally, how have you been?" I gave a hollow laugh "We were all hurt when you left us. I still hurt, like a lot." she looked down sadly "I know, but it was just my time. But, I have something for you. But, you can't have it unless you get some sleep. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. I walked to my bed and crawled in. She kissed my forehead and I fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke with something in my hand. I looked and saw a crystal shaped like a bolt of lightning on a gold chain. I smiled and wrapped it around my neck. I was never going to take it off.


End file.
